Secret Santa
by Change of Hearts 216
Summary: This is what you get if you let Hilary incharge. RayxSalima.


**_216:_** This is just a some kind of Christmas story, or something like that. Narrators POV.

**_Disclaimer:_** Don't own Beyblade or anything of it. Nor the song in this chapter.

_**Secret Santa**_

_Online Conference... some time later on_

**MiricleNeeded:** So tomorrow we meet for the exchange?

**TyCrazE:** Yup!

**MiricleNeeded:** So what'cha getting him?

**TyCrazE:** Can't say, he's been asked to join this 'meeting'

**WC:** What's up Lady, and Hilary?

**TyCrazE:** You know that's rude!

**WhiteTiger:** Who's MiricleNeeded?

**DefensiveWays:** some Grl w/ long red hair ;)

**MiricleNeeded:** Thanx 4 da intro.

**DefensiveWays:** :p no prob!

**WC:** Wat were u girls talking 'bout?

**TyCrazE:** look at my ID name and find out.

**WhiteTiger:** Lol!

**DefensiveWays:** XD

**MiricleNeeded:** I thought it wuz smthn else.

**TyCrazE:** Laypay Longaya...

**MiricleNeeded:** K!

**WC: **What language is dat?

**DefensiveWays:** Lol, world champ don't know!

**WC:** What's UR ID name mean?

**TyCrazE:** on the Ty add son, and on the CrazE replace the 'e' with 'y'

**WC**: Hey!

**WC:** Am NOT!

**TyCrazE:** You found out -trows a party-

**DefensiveWays:** LOL! -joins- XD

_(half an hour later)_

**WC:** have u noticed MN and WT left after the k and lol?

**TyCrazE:** no they're still on.

**DefensiveWays:** so is Kai, I'll ask him to join! brb.

**TyCrazE:** Ok!

**WC:** where did dey go?

**KaiHi:** Use grammer Tyson.

**WC:** Neva!

**DefensiveWays:** I found Ray 'n Salima!

**TyCrazE:** Where are they?

**DefensiveWays:** dey're havin' dere own IM. :p but they say, dey're still readin'

**KaiHi:** Use grammer, before I decide leave.

**KaiHi:** And no Chat Speak.

**DefensiveWays:** o.o

**TyCrazE:** SALIMA! RETURN!

**DefensiveWays:** -covers ears-

**WC:** Hate Grammer, Need Chat Speak!

**MiricleNeeded:** I'm still here.

**KaiHi:** Use Chat Speak, I leave.

**WhiteTiger:** LOL!

**KDizzy:** Hey guys!

**TyCrazE:** Ahem...

**KDizzy:** and Hilary.

**WC: **U 4got someone!

KaiHi has logged-off.

**KDizzy:** Who?

**DefensiveWays:** -point's at Salima- her

**KDizzy:** Hey Salima.

**MiricleNeeded:** G2G C'ya 2morrow.

MiricleNeeded has logged-off.

**TyCrazE:** K... -Stabs Tyson-

**WC:** Why!

**TyCrazE:** RP!

**DefensiveWays:** YAY!

**WhiteTiger:** -.-' G2G Talk to you guys tomorrow.

**TyCrazE:** K!

WhiteTiger has logged-off.

**KDizzy:** so 4-way RP?

**DefensiveWays:** -nod-

_(that's all for the conference, If continued It'd be to long)_

_December 24th._

"By the river the former BladeBreakers usually hung around. We find Tyson showing off once more, to the group of fan girls that bother to hang around."

"Salima quit! We know who they are." Kane said as he began to slide down the steep hill side. "Remember we all have been friends for a while now."

"I know. But it's really fun." She said following him.

"What's fun?" Jim asked. "All you been doing's reporting what has been going on. The second we step foot out the hotel."

"And now we-"

"Give it a rest Salima!" all three boys said.

"Fine." she said running down.

All around, there was a light snow covering the ground. The snowflakes fell so generously, not to hard, but just right to be seen. The weather perfectly and peacefully... just a slight bit chilly.

"Finally." Hilary exclaimed, waving at them, "Thought you guys had forgotten."

"How can we? You IM us so much." Goki said, sarcastically.

"Hey, that helped." she sighed, "If it wasn't for me, we would've never come up with that Idea... we wouldn't have secret Santas."

"..Yeah... what ever.." came from both teams.

"Can't you guys appreciate a bit?"

"No, not really." Tyson answered, grinning.

Hilary gasped, "And to think this was the season of, love, giving..." she continued. Let's take a few weeks back, to the beginning of December.

_Flash Back to December 2nd._

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it!"

"Ditto!" Tyson said as the rest of the former Phykicks came closer to the BladeBreakers.

"What's this for?" Jim asked, "What's the problem?"

"There's no problem. Didn't Salima tell you?" Hil asked.

There was a silence. And a small giggle, "Guess, I forgot."

"Well, since she said you agree. We're gonna be doing a ... secret santa!" Hilary said taking out a hat with little folded papers inside.

They picked a piece as Hilary came by all of them.

"At the count of one, we'll all open ours. Three, Two... One!"

They all opened their small folded papers, revealing the name of one of the persons in the group.

"Nobody got themselves, right?" Kenny asked as, they all shook their heads.

"Cool!" Tyson exclaimed, stupidly.

"Who'd you get?" Max asked.

"Can't say, it's a secret." he declared. "Besides they're suppose to be for surprises."

"Since when were you like that?" Max asked.

"Since just know, I guess.."

The boys cooly made fun of Tyson. Laughing at each comment they could come up with. Eventually Kai joined in.

Both girls stood by the river, throwing small rocks on the freezing water.

"What's wrong with you, Hil?"

"Nothing just curious."

"Of what?"

"Not really sure. What about you, what's in your mind?"

"Wondering what to get this guy."

"Who'd you get?"

Salima turned at look at Hilary, "Promise you won't tell?"

"Promise."

"I got Tyson.."

Hilary's eyes widen, "Can we trade?"

"Trade what?"

"The people we got. I wanted to get Tyson, please!" she asked, extending out the paper she had receive half-folded.

"... Fine, I guess." she took out her little paper. Handing it to Hilary, while getting hers.

"Thank you!" the brunette exclaimed running to the others. Leaving Salima all to herself.

"Hmm.." opening the page, revealing who's the new guy. After reading it carefully, she turned at looked at the group. Then looked at a specific boy, the black-haired neko-jin.

"'K guys, on December 24th we shall meet here, for the exchange!"

"Wow, she seems cheery." Tyson said.

"Aren't I always?" she asked, nearly blushing.

"No, you tend to be evil at times."

"Oh, really?"

_End of FlashBack, to Present Stand_

"Are you done, YET?" Tyson asked Hilary who kept on talking.

"Now I am." she finished, rudely.

"Thanks."

"Shouldn't we be heading?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, we should. Before it gets crowded." Kai began to walk to their designation.

"Karaoke, here we come!"

"Okay..."

-

Later on, inside the barely empty, barely full karaoke/restaurant.

"I'm starving, let's eat!" the blue haired boy said as he rushed down his seat.

"When aren't you hungry?"

"Dunno."

"Konichiwa." the lady that had greeted them at the front handed them each a menu. "I'll be back to take your order." with that she left.

"So much to choose from."

"And don't forget, this is all on Tyson." Hilary said.

"Wha?"

"Kiddin' we're all pitching in. We don't want you to go broke."

Under their chairs were the gifts they had bought, well some of the chairs. Who know what's in mind for the ones that have nothing underneath.

"Okay people after we finish we shall all have volunteers going off and singing, and have the present exchange."

"Did you have all of this in mind?" Jim asked Hil.

"Yeah, we were gonna ask the Saint Shields but... some how we lost contact with them."

"So, how may I take your order?" the very same waiter asked.

"Let's see.." Tyson said looking once more.

-

'... The same Broken Heart

That smiles through the pain, yeah.'

"Did she make that up?" Goki asked the guys on same team as Hil.

"She probably found it online." Kai said, "Found the same words in some random search."

"That'll explain it."

"Okay who are we up to?" Hilary asked as she sat back in her seat.

"We started with Kenny, he gave a wicked blade to Max. Max who had Goki a bunch of tune ups and ways to help a blader, from PPB All Stars." Tyson said. "Goki had Kai, who gave something to Kai, but he'll open it on Christmas he says."

"An Kai had Jim, which he gave some kind of program. Jim had Kenny which gave some kind of Similar thing." Max said, grinning.

"And because we already did Kenny we had to start over." Kane said, "Tyson came out of thin air, figures he was my secret santa. He gave me advance tickets to this new place opening soon."

"And who do you have Kane?" Hilary asked.

"You." He got up and gave her a small box. "May not be much. But it's like Salima said, cute."

The brunette opened the box, inside lied a small teddy-bear with a santa hat. "Oh, thank you. It's adorable."

"Your turn, Hilary." Salima said, grinning at her.

The short-haired brunette got up and walked to Tyson, gave him a quick kiss. "Merry Christmas."

"Wha.." Tyson cheeks flushed with the dark shade of red.

"Now with only two people remaining, we know who got who." Max said.

Both Salima and Ray looked at each other.

Salima smiled, "I'll go first." she said walking up stage.

Began to hum.. then began to sing.

_'Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll sing it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll sing it to someone special_

_Once Bitten and twice shy_

_I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye_

_Tell me baby do you recognize me?_

_Well it's been a year, It doesn't surprise me_

_... Happy Christmas_

_'I wrapped it up and sent it_

_With a note saying "I love you.", I meant it_

_Now I know, what a fool I've been_

_But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day, you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll send it to someone special_

_Send all my love away_

_Last Christmas_

_Baby'_

"Ray what did you do?" Tyson asked as she paused.

"Nothing.."

_'Broke my heart_

_You broke my heart_

_A crowded room, friends with tiered eyes_

_I'm hiding from you, and your soul of Ice_

_Oh my, I thought you were someone to rely on_

_Me, I guess I was just a shoulder to cry on_

_A friend to discover with fire in her heart_

_A girl undercover, but you tore me apart_

_Now I've found a real love, you'll never fool me again_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll send it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll send it to someone special_

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day you gave it away_

_This year, to save me from tears_

_I'll send it to someone special'_

"This song was meant to show you how much, I love you." Salima said just as she finished.

"Aww.. that's so sweet."

Salima jumped off, walked up to Ray. She had a few shades of red, close enough to match her hair.

"Remember I asked you what you would like?" she nodded, "You said anything would be fine."

She seemed a bit confused.

Ray smiled, leaned a bit, giving her a kiss. Slowly the kiss grew. When they parted. Ray whispered to her. "Merry Christmas, hope you didn't mind that gift.

"It's like they were destined to get each other for the exchange."

_The End..._

_216:_ The ID names I came up with were not that creative, gomen. Hope y'all enjoyed this one-shot fic. Review Please!


End file.
